Called At The Wrong Time
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Youngster Joey decides to call Lyra when he thinks it's most appropriate. Damn him. T for Lyra's potty mouth. —Lyra, Youngster Joey


**A/N: Errr... I dunno what to say about this... I was playing SoulSilver chasing Latios down, and then, that stupid idiot Youngster Joey calls me. -.- Big mistake to give him your number. Ohh well... XD Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Read and Review please! They keep me motivated! c: **

**P.S.: One quick question. Do ya guys like Ampharos' name? I must know your opinions! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. **

**Enjoy!~**

"C'mon Puffcake! We've got a Latios to catch!" Lyra sang to the light pokemon.

"Amph!" The ampharos sighed and nodded. Her trainer will always be a little too... cheerful. Not that she's complaining. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Lyra was surprised when a man approached her earlier by the name of Steven Stone, claiming to be the Hoenn champion. He gave her quite a speech, before telling her that for some reason, the legendary pokemon Latios, was roaming Kanto. So Lyra took the liberty of hunting down the Eon Pokemon so she can get the data she needed for her pokedex... and maybe even have it as part of her team.

Walking at the outskirts of Vermillion City, Lyra checked her pokegear and noticed that Latios was close to route six. Her eyes brightened and she quickened her pace. "Walk faster, Puffcake!" Puffcake trotted along with her trainer entering route six, not wanting to be left behind.

Suddenly, Lyra came to an abrupt halt. Puffcake bumped into her from behind, and stumbled a bit backwards. "Ros?" Puffcake asked with confusion. She glanced at Lyra and noticed that she was staring at a large patch of grass surrounded by tall trees. Then, Puffcake noticed it.

It was none other than Latios.

Lyra was speechless for a couple seconds. She took in the image in front of her. Latios was still, as though it was waiting for something. She regained her posture, and slowly approached it. Latios, sensing that she was coming close to him, stood ready for her. Lyra reconized that pose that the latios was expressing in anywhere.

He wanted to battle her. He wanted to challenge her.

He was _waiting_ for her.

Heart pumping with adrenaline, Lyra took her battle pose. She sent out her ampharos. "Go, Puffcake! Let's do this!"

"Ampharos!" the light pokemon squealed. She stood, waiting for her master's order to attack. The latios was also waiting.

Lyra pointed at the latios with such determination. "Okay! Puffcake, use-" Lyra suddenly stopped at mid-command as her pokegear suddenly rang. '_Huh? Who could be calling me at this moment?' _Forgetting about the battle, she answered her pokegear, not even bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, remember my super cool rattata? My rattata is different from regular rattata. It's like my rattata is in the top percentage of rattata! Do you know what I'm saying?" Click! Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was Youngster Joey.

Lyra gawked at the device in her hand. She then looked back at the battle, and realized that Latios fled, leaving only Puffcake standing with a blank expression on her face in the battlefield. Her left eye twiched, and she gritted her teeth.

"HE HAS THE NERVE TO CALL ME AT THIS PARTICULAR TIME TO TELL ME ABOUT HIS RATTATA?! IT'S NOT EVEN A RATTATA ANYMORE! IT'S A FUCKING RATICATE!" she screamed at the pokegear despite the fact that there was no one on the other line. Out of sheer anger, she threw the device with full force onto the dirt below her, causing it to shatter into little bits. Hands balled into fists, she glared at the floor, now covered with bits of pokegear everywhere.

Puffcake gawked at her trainer. She didn't say or do anything, for fear that Lyra might snap at her.

Lyra calmed down after a few minuets and suddenly realized something.

She destroyed her pokegear.

"Oh, no! My pokegear!" she screeched. She dropped down to her knees. And she threw her head back slightly and screamed into the open blue skies, "DAMN YOU, YOUNGSTER JOEY!"

Puffcake could only sweatdrop at her trainer's dramatic-ness. "Amph..." she facepalmed.

**END**


End file.
